A Secret to Regret
by somethingstripy
Summary: Draco Malfoy stands in front of his aunt Bellatrix torturing Hermione Granger.He suddenly feels a compulsion to save her but can't seem to know why he would want to do so.Hermione holds a secret that would alter the course of the story.Now, as she lay underneath Bellatrix,she looks up at Draco and wishes she hadn't done what she did.What did she do?One-shot.HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okaaaay this is my first ever Dramione fanfic so be nice (waggles finger). It's just gonna be a short one...supposedly a one-shot...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places,etc...nor do i wish to make money out of this. I just merely want to share this to the world. This is a sad one as I do not wish to alter where the story would go. This is just a "what if", a little filling in the blanks, or just squeezing in.

Story details: Present time of the war; specifically the scene where Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Hermione Granger in Malfoy Manor. Flashback; Hogwarts, Fourth Year, before the Yule Ball. Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and short glimpses of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange

Summary: Hermione made a decision that clearly altered the course of the story. One that would cost her more than anything; she would realize that as she lay underneath a very unstable psychotic witch under the pained scrutiny of the man she would've fallen in love with.

I split it up to only two chapters...so please...do review. I would love to hear from you all. Mayhap, I would make another HP fanfic in the near future if I have enough reviews. (taps finger on chin). :p That's all for now, enjoy!

**A Secret to Regret**

_His heart pounded hard in his chest and echoed in his ears. His nostrils flared and breathing became difficult. Why wouldn't it be when the wails of agony invaded the entire Malfoy Manor? He stood there, frozen in fear, realizing the scene unfolding before him to be all too real. Just right then and there he knew the gravity of what he got his self in (or rather, what he was thrust into having no chance to reason at all). He felt the bile rise up and a bitter taste engulfs his mouth. He pursed his lips tight as he tried to stomach what was in front of him: his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, hovering over a helpless Hermione Granger, torturing her to oblivion. _

_ She looked up to him and it took Draco a huge amount of strength to stop himself from hurling his body in between them, pushing his aunt away, and holding Hermione close. He wondered to himself why he had the urge to do so; to protect this Mudblood from harm. She was nothing to him; she was filth. They hated each other and the incident in Third Year when she hit him has sealed his hatred towards this witch. She was best friends with Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, thus making her his sworn enemy too. Along with that wretched blood traitor, Ron Weasley, they made a trio fit to be hated by the Pure Bloods. So why then, why now, did he feel the urge to defy his family, his beliefs, his own being to save this hapless person? What's it to him?_

_ Her eyes looked deep into his soul, calling out to him, pleading him to make it stop. And all that Draco could muster was a flinch, a grimace, as he watched the torture she was undergoing. He wracked his brain, needing an explanation as to why every inch of him called out to run to her rescue. He was failing miserably so. Who was she in his life? What significance does she hold that give him so much unease? Why are these wretched feelings whirling about and twisting him inside? These questions ran past his mind as he stared down at the horrible sight._

It was a chilly afternoon and Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, sat in a rather bored position. His left hand lazily balled into a loose fist and his cheek rested on its knuckles. His right hand poked at his wand on his desk. It was days before the Yule Ball which had now been the talk of the school. Everyone was excited. Students acting silly just to get dates: guys pining on the ladies like they were trophies and the best man would get his prize, and ladies putting on more make-up and fixing their appearances just to get the guys to notice them. It was a competition; a contest of popularity and the conquest of climbing the top of the pyramid. Frankly, it was getting unnerving for Draco to see these uncharacteristic actions from the people he knew.

Not that it would be a problem for him. He was _fecking _Draco Malfoy. One of the most popular students in Hogwarts; he was smart, good looking, and he had old money. He was the entire package. He could easily just pinpoint who he wants to take to the Yule Ball and she'd come crawling to him. He saw the way the ladies from all the four Houses and from Beauxbatons stared at him. They _want_ him; but even a few weeks after when the other guys started asking the ladies out, he still hasn't chosen who he wanted to go with. Some just had to go out with other _lesser_ guys since Draco didn't even blink their direction.

That was the problem. He had to make an amazing choice. Someone who would match him; be his equal in every way. Yes, there were pretty good candidates but they never seem to make the cut and he had to turn a cold shoulder towards them; not that he isn't used to doing that already because he is. He's just living the name. He looked at his wand and an idea came to him. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, taught him a trick to add a little twist to the "Point Me" spell. You can ask the wand to find your equal; someone who's magic and being is inclined to yours.

He did just that. His wand did a little shake and then started spinning on its axis. It was a slow spin at first then slowly gaining momentum until it was a ball of blur. Draco moved back a bit afraid that he might have done something wrong with his incantation. But then that very moment, his wand abruptly stopped and was vibrating hard on its place. The wand appeared to be pointing at something. He followed the wand from its handle to its tip towards where it was pointing at. His eyes widened and he sat straight up, his face twisted into a mixture of shock and disgust, "Granger?"

Hermione walked between her two best friends, seemingly lost in thought. "'Mione?" her bespectacled friend asked, concern in his tone, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Yes, yes, I'm fine".

Not seeming to buy it, Ron pushed the subject, "You sure?"

She looked up at both her best friends; one with dark scraggly hair and round glasses, the other with fiery red hair and freckles. Both their faces were lined with concern towards her. She couldn't help but feel happy that she had such wonderful friends in her life. But at that moment, she didn't want to trouble them with her…problem. "I-I have a bit of work to do. Just go ahead and I'll go after you. I'll see you at the Gryffindor Common Room later tonight, both of you", she still gave that commanding tone she knows all too well that they would obey without question.

After nodding and promising to meet up later, they both shuffled off talking about who to take to the dance. She looked at Ron's red patch of hair slowly disappearing in the crowd and her heart ached. She wanted _him_ to ask her to the dance, not Viktor or anyone else. But then he chose that girl with hair the color of honey and sunshine, whose face was that of a cherub, and whose laughter (which she finds utterly annoying) apparently attracted the ginger bloke. She sighed as she held her books closer to her chest.

She made her way through the crowded corridors and took a few steps down and stood at the foot of her destination: an empty classroom near the dungeons that no one would have the mind to go into (no one except her). Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. She placed her books on a dusty shelf and walked in the middle of the classroom. She magically moved the chairs to the side to give her enough leg room. She stood straight and raised her arms up and made them appear as if they were around an invisible partner. She then started moving around. She had to perfect the waltz before the ball to prevent her from being the laughing stock. She's already going out with a much known individual in the Wizarding World that she cannot afford any more talks about how his partner could not keep up with him. Yes, these are desperate times indeed.

Draco, still seemingly shocked from his discovery (he tried to move the wand to point to others but it insists on pointing towards only one, to his dismay), slowly made his way to the dungeons. He was alone, (which was a surprise) but he didn't want to be with anyone right now. So shocked was he at the revelation he found. He knew all too well never to doubt magic. He ran a hand through his hair, distracted in his thoughts when a certain sound attracted his attention. His head immediately jerked to the half open door at the side of corridor. It was an old classroom and he wondered what kind of a lunatic would be in this room at this hour unless…

A glint of mischief reflected in his eye. He smiled slyly and crept to the door. If there was a couple here doing some sort of misdeeds and he caught them, he'll immediately rat them out and then enjoy watching them blamed for losing their House Points. His hand felt the roughness of the door and he slightly pushed it open. He hid behind a pillar in the classroom and was about to pounce on the victims when the sight in front of him stopped him dead on his tracks. Hermione Granger, with her arms raced in a dancing position, spun around. Her hair shone chestnut and gold in the dying sunlight from the top window of the classroom. Her gray sweater hugged her body and a bit of skin showed off from her legs each time she spun around. Her feet did a little pitter-pat on the floor as she tried to move gracefully but ended up with little stumbles.

His eyes moved to her face and saw her eyebrows creased, little droplets of sweat beaded down her forehead making some of her bangs stick to her skin, her eyes focused on her feet as she timidly moved, she bit her lips over and over trying to recall the steps taught to them by Professor McGonagall. She was struggling yet Draco found it a very alluring scene. Before he could stop himself, he snickered.

Hermione's tousled hair whipped up as she looked at the direction of the low snicker that she heard. Her expression was that of genuine surprise and annoyance. The latter increased as soon as she found out who the culprit is. "Malfoy", she seethed, "I suppose you have nothing better to do than to just spy on people?"

A glimpse of ash blond hair stepped out from the shadows. "Well, well, who knew that you actually gave a damn to these kinds of events, Granger? I thought this was…_below_ you? 'Tis a pity you blew off studying to practice _dancing_. Wake up, Granger. No matter how hard you practice, _NOBODY _will dance with you".

This comment extremely aggravated Hermione. "I would like you to know that someone has already asked me to the Yule Ball. Without me doing anything to attract him. At least I didn't flaunt my looks, my intellect, and my money to get a date for the ball; unlike others…" she trailed off.

Draco scoffed. "Well, you'll be an embarrassment to your date. With the progress that you have right now, he'd be better off dancing with an ogre! I pity the poor bastard, really".

"Oh save it, Malfoy! At least I have my efforts! What? Are you planning to bore your date simply by just sitting at the corners and making nasty comments at everyone having a good time because you were too pre-occupied with making excuses NOT to join the rehearsals?" Hermione sneered, "I bet you can't even dance…that's the reason why you belittle others and—"

With one sweeping motion, Draco had Hermione in his arms. She gasped and stared at him with a shocked expression. He only looked back, his cold gaze devoid of emotion. He then started moving them in soft strides. Before Hermione realized it, she was already moving in time with him. They were engaged in a slow waltz and Draco Malfoy was leading her. As if reading her mind, her partner sniggered, "You were saying?"

Clearly dumbfounded, Hermione stared back. Draco guided them easily around the classroom as if they were in an actual ballroom. And she was astonished that she didn't even make a move to stop him as her body glided along his. "Well…I-I…" she stammered.

"Finding yourself at a loss for words, Granger?" Malfoy whispered, "Don't fight it…Just go with it". While expertly maneuvering them around, he started explaining, "For ages, my family has been holding various Wizarding Balls. Of course, you wouldn't know that. It is demanded of us that we participate. And being the Malfoy heir, I have to learn how to move and act among the elites". He noticed her confusion, and continued, "You can't hold parties and _not_ participate in it. That would be extremely impolite."

Hermione looked up at Draco and tried to argue, "But you've tried to deviate from practice, making excuses every time Professor McGonagall asks us to start and—"

"I didn't think I needed to practice", Draco cut her off, arrogantly stating that. Before she could argue, he spun her around and then pulled her back to him. Clearly shocked but unable to fight, Hermione just stared back at him, "Do you?"

As if noticing their uncomfortable closeness, Hermione wriggled out of Draco's arms and turned around. "Alright, Malfoy, you've proven your point", she said bitterly, "Clearly you're a really good dancer". She crossed her arms, "Go ahead, leave me be. But know this; when you come with all your jokes tomorrow about what happened here, I will have an equal number of insults for you".

Hermione jumped when two sets of hands held her arms. She felt Draco's breath on her hair, "I want to teach you how to dance", he nuzzled her hair and she closed her eyes shut, "Dance with me, Granger".

She knew all too well that this was a trap, that if she took his offer, he could verily use it against her. There must be some ulterior motive as to why he's acting like he's acting. She turned to face him, and she huffed, "What's it to you?"

He was taken aback at her question but quickly regained composure. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow at her, "You're the only person in Hogwarts I know who doesn't need help from anybody. You have bested me in every subject, with me always coming in second to you. This is quite refreshing for me to be at the other end. For me to feel superior even in just the smallest bit as teaching you how to dance", he smiled at himself, "if you allow me this chance, Granger, we would both get what we want. You would learn how to dance and I would get that superiority in teaching you how to. Face it, Granger; you _need_ to know how to dance. If not for your partner and appearances but for yourself, because we both know how you hate not being able to accomplish what you strive to do". He looked at her with certainty and smugness.

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. Everything he said was true. It was eerily accurate in fact. She let out a breath of indignation and shook her head. How can someone who loathes her so much know her so well?

Misunderstanding her actions, Draco stepped back. "No?" he shrugged nonchalantly, "Can't say I didn't offer a good bargain. Oh well, I should've known". He turned his back and started walking out of the classroom, "It'll be fun watching you struggle, Granger".

"Wait!" Hermione's voice was high-pitched and desperate. Draco stopped and turned to look at her. She was obviously internally debating when she flinched and said, "Alright, Malfoy, I'll take you up on your offer. With one condition—"

_Please continue to the next chapter. Oh and do please take your time to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part two... I see there are readers but I still don't have any reviews. Do please tell me how it is... This is my first one and I'm planning on doing another if this goes well.**

**SO I HUMBLY ASK YOU DEAR READERS, _FECKING_ GIVE ME FEEDBACK.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP series, the characters and names alike nor do I wish to make a buck or two for this...

**Anyway, this is rather odd as I chose to change the end at the very last minute. Oh well, here we go... Enjoy!**

Draco's heart beat fast as he tried to appear as calm and collect on the outside. The short dance between them was more than he imagined. He actually felt attracted to this witch standing rather uncomfortably in front of him. The thought clearly worried him. When she moved away, he couldn't help but try and hold her back. Her scent was intoxicating as he breathed her in. It was more than he could take to just stand there near her. He wanted more, even for this night only. He realized he'll do anything; even take her up on whatever stupid bargain she was going to make. "Name it", he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"I will allow you to teach me all that you know; every bit of it", she stated. A smile crept up on Draco's face. Thank the Founders he listened to his mum to take up dancing lessons when he was younger. "Only if…" she hesitated, "You will allow me to Obliviate all that will happen in the course of this evening, right after we're done".

Draco's shoulders slumped, "You'll what?! You're going to eliminate my memories after the lessons are done?!" Hermione only looked away in response. He walked back to her, she made a move to step back but his hand held her arm. "Plainly put, you're just going to _use_ me. Make the most out of this and dispose me when you have had your fill", a taste of bitterness rose to his mouth and he had to clamp his mouth shut.

"No, no, please… I-it's not like that at all!" Her hand rose to his arm, "I just can't accept the humiliation and torture that you will put me through. After tonight, I would seem indebted to you and you will hold that above me and I'd be powerless to go against it", she closed her eyes and bit her lip, "I've always seen us as equals and if that changed—"

His thumb was already on her lips before she could finish. She thought of them as equals! Draco's heart wouldn't stop hammering against his chest. He seemed to think about her proposal. A Slytherin never makes a decision without checking all the angles. If he wouldn't remember anything after tonight, it would be as if nothing would happen. Even if Granger would use it against him, she'd just be embarrassed as he wouldn't recall a single moment, and besides, she wouldn't be stupid enough to raise that would she? That would just mean that she would have to confess that she was being coached by him to dance, one thing she'll never admit to. If he would still have a memory of this night, he's almost certain that he will seek her and be with her. Even the few seconds they were extremely close affected him as much; how much more hours of being around her, alone, in such close quarters? And _him_, Draco Malfoy, would have to give up his reputation to be with her or forever end up wanting secretly for her. He knew all too well that if he spent longer, with only inches apart between them, that he would be obsessed. There were too many complexities for this to continue. If he forgot, everything will be normal again. He wouldn't have to face such a blasted fact that he was slightly getting attracted to this witch. "Fine…" he murmured, "I'll take you up on that offer. But only if you promise to strip off my memory including our last class for today", she opened her mouth but he immediately added, "Don't ask".

He took her hand and led them to the middle of the room. The sun gave a reddish tint through the windows above and almost gave them a soft spotlight. She looked breathtaking; messy hair and all. With a wave of his wand, he shut the door close and placed a Silencing Charm in the room. "Malfoy…Are you…sure?" she frowned as he slowly took her hands and placed them around him. She was reluctant, he can see that. He smiled at her uncertainty and gave her an assuring nod. Even if he won't remember it in the morning; he'll sure make it worthwhile. It was all about her now, he took a step forward and she stepped back. In a swift motion, they were moving around the room again.

Draco patiently taught Hermione how to move about as she clumsily followed. He chuckled but never let her go. Minutes passed and Hermione was slowly letting herself go. Draco noticed she was enjoying herself and took this opportunity to whisper to her something he was holding back, "You're beautiful, Hermione".

Surprised that Draco called her by her first name, Hermione stumbled and gave a little cough. When his words processed in her mind, however, she looked down. "You're just saying that", a mixture of pain and insecurity laced her words.

Draco swallowed hard and leaned his cheek carefully on the side of her head. "No…" Draco slowly whispered, pulling her ever so closely to him. "I admit I haven't really noticed you. Well, I did, seeing as that I enjoy tormenting you" he laughed at the irony, "But I haven't given you any consideration. Now, though, being here with you…like this…not fighting…it feels good".

Seeming to agree, Hermione leaned in closer to Draco. He looked up at the ceiling with a pained expression. He's never been so confused in his life! He wanted her; but just how much he doesn't know for certain. And he wouldn't. "This feels wonderful", she heard her speak against his shoulder where she now rested her cheek. He looked down at her but couldn't see her face since she was looking at the wall. "You are an amazing tutor, Draco". His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting his name to sound so wonderful from someone he hated so much.

He uttered a low growl under his breath. He hated this! Why did he even agree to this in the first place? But he did. He'll make this the best dance she'll ever have. Hermione, having heard his growl, moved back looking concerned. Before she could react, Draco already spun her around and gave her a low dip. "I haven't even started", he teased.

In the course of a few minutes, she was already laughing herself silly. All that time, Draco didn't take his eyes off of her, grinning as he made her spin around, with him and alone. The classroom was slowly covered in darkness that she could only see glimpses of her in the moonlight. He pulled her to him and their bodies collided. "I-I'm sorry", he stuttered, "It's just getting fecking dark to function correctly". He took initiative, took his wand out of his pocket and whispered, "Lumos".

Hermione's face appeared clearly in the darkness now. She nervously licked her lips, "Maybe we can just move slower?" Draco nodded and slowly took both her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands trembled as he held her waist, his fingers grazing her back. He cautioned himself to stop shaking. He's never been nervous around a girl before; He, _the_ Draco Malfoy, nervous around a girl? Preposterous! However, when Hermione pulled him closer, he tensed. Slytherin's beard! What is going on with him? "I-Is there something wrong, Draco?"

His jaw hardened, and his mouth suddenly felt dry. She said it again, in that sweet, caring tone. He pulled back at her to tell her to stop but he caught his breath. Her round eyes looked up at him with wonder…and interest? Her cheeks a slight tint of pink. Obviously she's not used being examined by someone like this. And her lips glistened against the light emanating from his wand. He never noticed before but her lips were the perfect shape; not too thin, not too pouty but all kissable. A lock of hair fell over her face and without a second thought he tucked it behind her ear. "Granger…" he breathed her name. "You're…ethereal". It took him a few seconds to know that he meant what he said. How could he be so blind all these years?

She laughed bitterly. "You don't really need to tell me lies like that, Malfoy. It's not part of the requirement". She tried to look away but his hand forced her to face him. Without thinking, Draco dipped his head to hers. He wanted her to shut up, to stop demeaning herself, to let her know she was all that and more. His lips found hers and he relished the taste. A mixture of honeydew and cream; the dessert served at dinner. To his surprise, she didn't back away; in fact she received his kiss willingly. The hand on her face wound up to her hair and he noted the softness of it. His other hand that rested on her waist moved to her back and pulled her into him. The kiss deepened as they held each other tightly.

He smiled against her lips, "Funny, I didn't see you at the Great Hall tonight. Why do you taste like dessert?"

"Hogwarts House Elves…they give me food", she whispered, eyes still closed.

Draco Malfoy looked at the witch inches before him and made a snide comment, "I never thought the House Elves were into charity". Her eyes opened and she frowned at him. She tried to move away but he held her fast. "Easy there, Granger… Our dance is not up yet", he teased.

His head moved towards her when Hermione looked away. Worry clearly written on her face, "Why are you doing this, Draco?" He looked at her. Why _was_ he doing it? But, bloody hell, she just feels really good this close to him like this. It seems almost…perfect. Shite! His magic didn't lie! She _was_ his equal. He shuddered as his mind filled him with possibilities. He was scared beyond anything. Her hand brushed his cheek, "Are you alright?"

He heaved a sigh. "There's no escaping this, is there?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, Hermione, I _want_ you", she rolled her eyes at that statement. "I know I've been a bloody git just this morning but you were equally as toxic! And now that you're here with me, and us not fighting, I just realize that I really want you. I like you". He grits his teeth at the words that escaped him. A Slytherin does not wear his heart on his sleeve like this! What has gotten into him?

She moved away. Hugging herself, she walked towards one of the chairs lined at the wall and sat down. Her hand rose to her forehead as she leaned her head on the cold wall. "You don't know what you want. _I _don't know what I want."

With long strides, he was immediately hovering over her, his head leaning on the wall facing her. "Come with me to the Yule Ball". Her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you daft?! We're from different Houses, we're known to be enemies, you're a Pure Blood and I'm nothing but a—"

"Don't say it", he bit his lip, "Don't call yourself that!"

"But I'm already going to the Yule Ball with someone", she countered.

Damn Salazar and all his serpents! He's laying all the cards down. "Change your mind. Choose me. Please." Great! Now he resulted to pleading but damn it all.

"You agreed", she debated; tears now slipping down her cheeks. Very Gryffindor of her to openly show her emotions like this, he thought. "I'm sorry, Draco. I want to, I want to so badly. But there are things that are at stake here. We cannot be. You know that, too. You're not stupid. Our choices, our lives, our paths; they're all too different and too apart from each. There's so much at risk. Will you give up everything for me this early?"

He looked back at her, hurt reflecting in his eyes; hurt…and acceptance. His face twisted into a frown and he was struggling to compose himself. "You're right. You're always right", he laughed bitterly at his joke. "I guess the time is almost up, yes?" he sadly asked.

Hermione's heart broke when he asked that question. She never thought she wanted her mortal enemy like this. She still liked Ron, but with just one night and a few hours, Draco has made her feel what she did Ron. And it took her years, days being together, to actually feel something for that ginger-haired wizard. But this one, ash blonde and all, it was too easy to like him. Was she looking under the wrong rock this whole time?

She looked up through her tears at Draco, whose pained expression was entirely evident on his face. She never thought that Draco Malfoy could feel genuine pain. Clearly she was wrong. It took her the strongest of efforts, only a Gryffindor could muster to refuse such an offer. There was so much at stake; she could feel it in her bones. "Maybe someday…" she whispered and reached out to him.

"Someday? You're going to take away my memories from me. How could that possibly be", he answered gravely as he bent down to meet her lips. They kissed passionately, his arms wrapped around her tightly, as if afraid to let go. Hermione's tears spilled faster as she slowly took her wand out. "Wait", he huskily whispered, "Just this afternoon, in class, I said an incantation that made my wand point to the person who best matches me. It pointed towards you", Hermione's wand dropped from her hand, "And now, I wandered here to find you" he looked down at her dropped wand, "Maybe…Just maybe…My magic will lead me back to you like tonight…only when the time is right".

It was all that Hermione could take as she stood up, embraced Draco and smothered him with kisses. Her hand gripped his shoulder and all of her being was afraid to let go of him. He returned with equal passion, leaning her against the wall and pressing his body on hers. "Oh Draco", she sobbed, "If only things were not how they were". She made a move to pick up her wand when Draco held her hand and stopped her.

"Please. Use mine", he offered humbly, "My magic recognizes you". His voice was filled with sincerity it was hard to see him as any other than this wonderful wizard in front of her. She'll be erasing everything that happened here and more. She'd be taking away his realization that there was no one else that matched him other than her. It felt like a dagger was being stabbed into her chest, digging deep, and twisting, making sure she was dead. And it happened, part of her _was_ dead. She shakily took his wand from him and felt his magic entwine with hers. "Don't hurt me, Granger or you'll pay for it tomorrow".

It was supposed to be a joke but she didn't feel like laughing at all. Between tears she pulled Draco to her and kissed him. "Find me…" she whispered as she kissed him one last time. He kissed back hungrily as her hand lifted and pointed at the back of his head. His kisses became desperate as he knew what was coming. She kissed him back with equal fervor. She pulled away enough to whisper the dreaded word that broke her apart, "Obliviate…"

_ Hermione's tears fell down her cheek as she looked up at Draco, silently pleading him to remember. He flinched. That expression was the same one he gave as his memories were taken from him. The word "Mudblood" was etched on her arm and she felt the lowliest of low. She sought for Draco to help her but she couldn't find her voice. She was too exhausted to fight, to speak even. _

_ Draco pursed his lips and stepped back. He then turned away from her and made his way to their banquet table to sit, his head bowed down. It was all that it took for Hermione to realize that Draco was gone from her. The spark of hope from within her fizzled out. She made this decision, years ago and now she must face the consequences. On the floor, alone and defeated, she closed her eyes in silent acceptance. ###_

**_The End_**

**SEQUEL UP!**

**title: A Second Chance**

IS IT ANY GOOD? DO I NEED TO DROP MY QUILL (PEN) AND STOP WRITING?Please review. 3

**ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO REVIEW. AND YES, IT MIGHT NOT BE THE DRACO MALFOY THAT'S DEPICTED BUT HONESTLY I THINK THAT CHARACTER HAS MORE DEPTH IF WE JUST LEARN TO EXPLORE THE VARIOUS SIDES OF THIS (YUMMY) SLYTHERIN.**

**I'LL SEE IF I CAN MAKE MORE. IF (EMPHASIS ON THE IF) I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK. SO I KNOW WHICH PARTS I CAN DEVELOP, AND IF I AM WORTHY TO CONTINUE. SO I HUMBLY ASK YOU DEAR READERS, _FECKING_ GIVE ME FEEDBACK. **


End file.
